


The Landlady

by kamariaaelfgar9



Series: Tenebrae Series [10]
Category: K-pop, NU'EST
Genre: Blindfolds, Contracts, Demons, Fallen Angels, Living Together, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamariaaelfgar9/pseuds/kamariaaelfgar9
Summary: Jason gets an unexpected and unwanted visit from his landlady and JR is no help.





	The Landlady

It was dark. Silk fabric rested against the bridge of his nose, making a soft whisper whenever his eyelids fluttered beneath it. His body was wound in anticipation.

“Are you ready?” a deep, sultry voice murmured from somewhere behind him.

Jason couldn’t stop the toe-curling shiver that ran up his spine.

“What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you.”

“Fuck, _please_ ,” Jason gasped, gripping the sheets between his fists with probably enough force to tear.

Before Jason was granted what he so desperately wanted, a shrill _ding_ rang through the apartment. The red-head whined a little in the back of his throat, dropping his head down onto the pillows beneath him.

“It’s Mrs. Anderson, I smell cream puffs and cat urine,” JR commented, suddenly sliding his hand up Jason’s neck and slipping the blindfold off of his head. “You better answer, since, you know, you apparently live alone.”

Jason didn’t want to get up. He wanted to finish what he and JR were just about to start.

Another few loud buzzes went off.

Jason somehow picked himself up off the bed and sent JR a grateful smile when the demon had Jason’s robe laid out on the bed next to him. The demon could be a real bastard sometimes, but he knew when to address a situation seriously, most of the time.

Once his robe was securely tied in place, the human ran a brisk hand through his damp, sweaty hair, trying to make it look like he had just stepped out of the shower and _not_ just about to be fucked by his secret roommate.

The doorbell went off another seven times as Jason headed for the door, and the lady on the other side pressed the button one more time even when the door was wide open, bearing the inhabitant wearing a bright, completely fake smile.

“Hello Mrs. Anderson, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Jason asked in heavily accented English. He could understand the language just fine, but speaking it was a different story. JR had worked on a few key phrases with him to butter up his landlady for situations such as this.

“I’ve heard a few stories from other residents that they’ve seen a mysterious lad goin’ in and out of your room.” Her face pinched up unattractively. “You know the rules about roommates. Now, I’d kindly overlook this new development as soon as we work out the paperwork for the new monthly costs and such, but your neighbours have a few complaints about noise-”

Jason could feel a long spiel coming on so he was momentarily glad that JR had appeared just then, throwing an arm around Jason’s shoulders and sending Mrs. Anderson a killer smile and a honey-coated, “Hello.”

That thankfulness quickly died though, when Jason realized that JR was currently shirtless with only his jeans hanging low on his hips.

The demon didn’t stop there though. Leaning down close to Jason’s ear, he murmured a few dirty words in Cantonese. Of course, the lady standing on the other side of the threshold couldn’t understand but JR’s body language and tone would definitely raise a few flags.

Jason ignored the spike of desire that crawled up his belly upon hearing JR’s sinful voice and turned his focus to the flustered looking landlady staring almost in awe at the demon.

“Mrs. Anderson, this is my-”

“Lover,” JR interrupted, grinning.

“ _JR_!” the red-head hissed, glancing at the demon with a glare, and quickly turning back to Mrs. Anderson with an easy smile on his face. “Very sorry, I will stop the noise. Thank you for coming by.”

Jason very smoothly used one hand to shove JR backwards and further into his apartment, while simultaneously shutting the door in Mrs. Anderson’s face with the other. As soon as there was a thick rectangle of wood between Jason and his nosy landlady, he let out a loud groan, dropping his head against the door in front of him.

“What’s your problem?” JR asked, his voice coming from somewhere in the room behind Jason.

“My landlady probably thinks we’re fucking right now.”

JR made a noise of irritation, suddenly sounding much closer to the human than before. “I think the real problem here is that we _aren’t_ fucking right now.”

Jason caught a fleeting hint of cinnamon before he was scooped up into a pair of strong arms and whisked off to the bedroom, planning to engage in activities that would probably cause another few noise complaints.


End file.
